


A Good Man

by Sethrine



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Other, Schmoop, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Arthur believed himself a bad man. You saw him as anything but.





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this dumb, pretty cowboy. So help me.

“I ain’t a damn bit of good.”

  
His words were hushed, murmured, his lips nearly brushing against yours with the closeness of your bodies. Normally, he was hesitant to be even within touching distance of you, especially with the company of the gang all around to bate witness to any awkwardness he seemed to develop rather suddenly in your presence. In the cover of night, however, his confidence in approaching you skyrocketed to new heights.

  
Arthur Morgan was only human, after all, just like everyone else. Even he couldn’t resist the pull he had toward you, the pull that you both felt every time your eyes met, every time your fingers brushed, every time you both engaged in conversation with flustered smiles and awkward pauses between words.

  
“You're good to me,” you answered in a whisper, hands smoothing over his shoulders gently, a means to comfort whatever restlessness he was experiencing.

  
He gave a scoff and a small shake of his head as he looked off to avoid your eyes, but the action seemed half-hearted, almost as if Arthur wanted to believe your words.

  
“I'm especially no good for you,” he nearly muttered, the words sounding bitter as they left him.

  
You reached up and placed a gentle hand to his cheek, pulling his attention back to you with much less effort than you expected. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes, so blue and expressive, showed a pain in their depths you prayed you could chip away.

  
“You're good to me, Arthur Morgan,” you said with conviction, holding your gaze firm as your thumb stroked against his stubble skin.

“Ain't anyone in this world a proper saint, definitely not me, and yet the way you treat me, I may as well be cloaked in gold and revered by all.”

  
Arthur's gaze softened at your description, and not for the first time, you were taken aback by how true your own words held. For whatever reason, this man saw you as someone precious, someone that was worthy of being cared for and appreciated and…loved.

  
God, but he made you feel loved in ways no other had ever made you feel.

  
“You’re a good man with a good heart, and ain’t nothing you can say or do to change my mind.”

  
Arthur sighed, eyes closing tightly for a long moment before his facial features relaxed almost completely. He leaned into your touch for a moment, turning just so to press a small peck to the base of your palm. The skin there tingled pleasantly from the contact.

  
“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, leaning in to press his forehead to yours.

  
“You deserve more than this life could ever give you,” you murmured, lips once again so close to touching his.

  
The atmosphere between you both changed as suddenly as your meeting had been so long ago, breaths mingling and noses touching, so close, _so close_ -

  
“Life gave me you, didn’t it?”

  
“Me? I'm nothing special.”

  
There was that look in Arthur's eyes again, gentle and affectionate and so genuine that it very nearly made your heart skip a beat in your chest.

  
“Thought you done figured it out, by now,” Arthur began, hands moving up to take hold of your waist, “you're everything, to me.”

  
His lips were firm and slightly chapped, a warm, welcomed press against your own. Your eyes shut at the sensation, tingles of satisfaction dancing along your skin just from the simple contact. Your free hand lingering at his shoulder came up to card through the shirt hairs at the nape of his neck, freshly cut and prickling against your palm delightfully.

  
Arthur pulled away briefly, his gaze roaming your features with tender admiration.  
If you had looked hard enough, you would have seen the love in their crystal blue depths, the devotion of a man who had already found everything he ever wanted and would do anything to nurture it and keep it safe.

  
As it was, he was leaning in for another searing kiss, lips parting and tongues caressing in an all too familiar dance that would surely leave you both breathless and wanting for much more. And, knowing Arthur, he would be more than obliged to deliver.

  
He was a good man, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
